


Moving Forward

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to confront his fear of holding hands in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> for thtwzjustdream and her weekend challenge fic at 1_million_words over at LJ

Clint walked beside his lover wanting nothing more than to hold his hand, but Steve was a very private person who shied away from any kind of physical contact while in public. He could admit he found this habit annoying and did everything in his power to get in Steve’s personal space as much as possible, because one accidental brush of skin on skin was better than nothing at all.

Steve paused in the middle of the crowded sidewalk and said, “I know what you’re doing.”

Clint caught hold of Steve’s jacket and pulled them out of the flow of traffic. “What am I doing?” he countered.

“Pestering me into doing something I’m not comfortable with,” Steve replied. He was glad that same sex couples could walk around the city holding hands, but it was going to take a bit for him to be like them.

“I’m sorry,” Clint apologized. “I shouldn’t do it, but I can’t help myself. I love you and I’m tired of hiding it away from the world.”

“I wish I could be like you, but I’m still trying to come to terms with the fact that sodomy isn’t against the law and I won’t get arrested for holding your hand in public.”

Clint nodded. He understood where Steve was coming from. He had read up on life in the 1940’s so he could better understand his lover as he helped the man adjust to the twenty-first century.

Steve sighed and decided that it was time to stop living in fear. He held out his hand and waited for Clint to take it.

Clint smiled and caught hold of Steve’s hand entwining their fingers before his lover had a change of heart.

Steve pulled Clint close and quietly said, “Love you,” before drawing him back into the flow of traffic as they continued onto their destination.


End file.
